


One Last Prayer

by indyana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, Flash Fic, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyana/pseuds/indyana
Summary: A scene that should have made it into the final episode [screenplay format]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Last Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly inspired by the recent Vanity Fair article about how the COVID-19 pandemic impacted filming the end of the series.  
> https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2020/11/supernatural-finale-recap-covid-destiel-deans-death-castiel
> 
> I started thinking about how they could have worked this in with social distancing. Enjoy the short but sweet coda that I will forever believe is the way it happened.

EXT. ROADHOUSE - NIGHT

DEAN steps outside. Warm light cascades out the open door, and inside, we hear ASH ask SAM what took him so long. Other voices overlap with chatter, letting us know the hunters have gathered at the Roadhouse to welcome Sam to Heaven.

Letting the door swing closed, Dean steps out into the parking lot, passing Baby. He stops a distance from the building and looks up.

> DEAN
> 
> (clears throat)
> 
> Oh, Castiel, Angel of... Jack. And Thursday. ...Hey. So, Sam's here now. In fact, the gang's _all_ here now. It's all done finally. I don't know if you're listening, but you kinda just left before. I can't believe Jack got you out... Listen, you don't owe me anything else. You want, you can be done too. I got so much now, man. Almost everything, really. ...But, just in case, I'm here. So, come on down... if you want.

There's a long moment of silence. Dean looks down and swallows, nodding to himself.

SOUND OF WINGS FLAPPING

Dean turns around, face nervous and hopeful.

> CASTIEL (OFF SCREEN)
> 
> Hello, Dean.

Dean smiles.


End file.
